The Suicide Squad (2018)
Suicide Squad is a 2018 American superhero film based on the DC Comics antihero team of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is written and directed by David Ayer and stars an ensemble cast featuring Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Viola Davis, Jai Courtney, Jay Hernandez, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Ike Barinholtz, Scott Eastwood, and Cara Delevingne. In Suicide Squad, a secret government agency led by Amanda Waller recruits imprisoned supervillains to execute dangerous black ops missions and save the world from a powerful threat, in exchange for reduced sentences. Plot Batman rescues the Clock King from a black ops assassination ordered by the Agency's newly appointed director Amanda Waller, returning him to Arkham Asylum. Waller assembles Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Prison consisting of elite hitman Dead Shot, former mob mistress Harley Quinn, pyrokinetic ex-gangster El Diablo, opportunistic thief Captain Boomerang, genetic mutation Killer Croc, and specialized assassin Slipknot. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. Each member has a nano bomb implanted in their neck, designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape. The squadron is placed under the command of Colonel Rick Flagg Jr. The six are sent to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay, although he is angry with Harley and Joker for tossing his cigarettes in the harbor for a laugh. Harley has a one-night stand with Flagg. To get to Arkham, Harley breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it. Batman arrives, demanding she tell him where Joker hid a dirty bomb; Batman has been ransacking the city in search of it, even resorting to interrogating Riddler for answers. This is also a dead end, as Harley has no clue where the bomb is located; Batman is forced to send her back to Arkham. At Arkham, Harley encounters the Joker, who begins taunting how he made her what he is, and ends up lashing out by attempting to shoot him with a stolen gun, only to fail in doing so due to the Joker's bulletproof prison cell. In flashbacks, Harley was the mistress to mob boss Rupert Thorne and secretly having an affair with Thorne's right-hand man Jack Napier. Enraged by this after discovering it, Thorne engineered a plan to eliminate Napier by sending him to steal classified documents from Ace Chemicals. The plan is foiled when Batman arrives, however, Napier falls into a vat of chemicals and is assumed deceased. Napier resurfaces as the Joker due to the effect that chemicals had on him, kills Thorne, and takes over his empire. Napier even drives Harleen insane in the process and makes her become Harley Quinn. This distraction allows the others to infiltrate Arkham in disguises. Dead Shot causes an explosion, putting the asylum on Yellow Alert; Boomerang inaccurately convinces Slipknot that the bombs are a ruse to keep them in check; Slipknot attempts to escape and Flag kills him via his nano bomb, and Croc suggests playing the previous day's footage to keep both Batman and Waller from noticing them. Despite some in-fighting, the team manages to get to the storage room, where they find Harley's mallet and Clock King's cane, however they find the latter empty. Batman arrives, as the footage showed employees who had that day off, fighting the squad until Dead Shot pins him during an explosion; Dead Shot later emerges with Batman's belt as his trophy. However, they then notice Harley is missing. It turns out Harley was tasked by Waller to kill Clock King, which was the true purpose of the mission; however, he reveals Waller can't kill him with a nano bomb for the very same reason she wants him dead: because he knows how to defuse it. The rest of the squad find her and Clock King outside the Medical Facility; they agree to help Clock King escape if he can defuse the bombs. Unfortunately, Joker also manages to escape as Harley's attack weakened his cell. Clock King hooks the squad up to the electro shock machine, minus Dead Shot as he wishes to stand guard. At the same time, a dazed Batman wanders around and is found by the Joker, who sneaks up to shoot him. Clock King turns on the machine as Waller calls for an update; seeing the bombs' signals fading and learning of the squad's betrayal, she activates them. Everyone survives except for Killer Croc. Killer Croc's head exploded due to his thick thick skin blocking the electricity; oddly so does Batman's before Joker can shoot him. Clock King begins laughing as the squad hasn't figured out that "Dead Shot" is Batman; revealing himself, Batman demands to know why the squad is in Arkham, only for the Joker to arrive and start shooting at everyone. Harley manages to sweet-talk the Joker into forgiving her, and Flagg manages to "out-crazy" Joker to scare him away. It's then revealed Joker had hidden the dirty bomb in Harley's mallet, which he then activates. Joker broadcasts to Arkham, telling Batman and the squad that soon Gotham will be destroyed; he releases the inmates as a distraction to allow him to escape. Flagg manages to escape in a helicopter. Flagg tackles Boomerang to leave him to be arrested. Batman Batman notices three heartbeats coming from the helicopter, realizing Joker and Harley stowed away. Batman follows them in the Batwing, ending up crashing the helicopter into a building. Batman knocks out Harley and disarms the bomb. At the same time, Joker and Flagg fight as Joker is not pleased with Flagg touching Harley. Badly beaten, Flagg manages to pin Joker to the inside of the helicopter as it crashes to the ground. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who blackmails her into providing him with access on government files regarding the expansion in the population of metahumans. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Albert Brooks as Rupert Thorne * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Joel Kinnaman as Colonel Rick Flagg * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang * J. K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana / El Diablo * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc: * Ike Barinholtz as Griggs * Scott Eastwood as GQ Edwards * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana * Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss / Slipknot * Jared Leto as Jack Napier/The Joker * Keiyan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aqua-Man * Matt Baram as Dr. Van Criss * Johnny Lee Miller as Temple Fugate/Clock King * Shailyn Pierre-Dixon as Zoey Lawton * Henry Cavill as Clark kent/Superman Category:Nightslayer's DCEU